Ramona Flowers
Ramona Flowers is the deuteragonist of the Scott Pilgrim series. She's Scott Pilgrim's girlfriend. Background Ramona’s backstory starts back in the 7th Grade, when she met Matthew Patel. After being overrun by jocks who wanted Ramona’s hand on the dating scene, she and Matthew fought them all and knocked all of them out. After they broke up, Ramona continued dating 6 other people and eventually, all of them turned evil. However, it was her last boyfriend before dating Scott Pilgrim, Gideon Graves, who sent several messages off to her 6 other exes to form the League of Evil Exes, all hellbent on taking down Scott Pilgrim. During each fight, Ramona provided Scott with useful information so he could fight them to the death, and even occasionally helping him his fights. Aside from that, not much else about her past is known. Powers & Abilities *'Skilled combatant:' Ramona has received ninja training from Roxie Richter, and she's capable of expertly wielding all sorts of weapons. In case she finds herself defenseless, she can also use everyday objects as weapons. **'Hammer Time: '''Ramona slams her hammer into her opponent. **'Pound 'Em: Ramona slams her hammer into the ground, pounding her opponent under her. **'Handbag Spin: '''Ramona spins her handbag around, summoning various objects that can be used in battle. *'The Glow: An experimental energy created by Gideon that represents one's inner Subspace. Ramona can pass on the glow onto the enemy to overwhelm them with their own personal feelings. *'Subspace Travel:' Using her bag, or special doorways, Ramona is able to travel through the Subspace, which shortens travelling distance. When she's inside her own Subspace, she can create many copies of herself. She can bring people onto the Subspace. Equipment *'Subspace Suitcase:' A handbag with near-infinite storage capacity, which she can use to hold anything she needs, from clothing to weapons. It can also be used to bring people onto Subspace. *'Large Hammer:' A sledgehammer that Ramona uses as her main weapon. It deals +2 damage to girls. *'Titanum Bat:' A hard baseball bat that deals +1 damage against blondes. *'Roller Skates:' A pair of skates that she can use to travel quickly. *'Power of Love:' A powerful katana formed from Scott's love for Ramona, which he ended up giving to her. The sword heals Ramona when used, and it grants the following bonuses: +2 Guts, +3 Heart, +1 Smarts, and +1 Will. *'Makeshift Weapons:' Used for a few scenes during Ramona’s first fight with Knives. One of them was a pole made from a much larger pole at the Toronto Reference Library. It was sturdy enough to block a few hits from Knives’s short blades. She also used a tree pot to thrust at Knives. Ramona’s ability to make weapons out of common objects at a whim is used multiple times throughout the series. Feats Strength *When she was a teenager, overpowered multiple American Football players, alongside Matthew Patel. *Easily snapped a metal bar with her hands. *Snapped the chain of her handcuffs with ease. *Blocked attacks from Gideon with her bag. *With the Power of Love and Scott, defeated Gideon with a single slash. *Kneed Gideon in the groin, allowing Knives enough time to take his sword away *Smashed through 11 walls. *Beat up a giant robot. *Physically knocked Scott out of her mental subspace. Speed *Blocked Knives Chau' daggers in midair. *Fast enough to run up walls. *Can keep up with Roxie, who moves faster than eyesight. *In the game, can dodge lighning bolts created by Gideon. Durability *Took hits from Envy Adams. *Survived getting stabbed through the chest thanks to the Power of Love. *Endured getting knocked down a stairset by Gideon. *In the game, can survive Gideon's meteors. *Survived being kicked into a ceiling. *Blocked a kick from Roxie with one hand. *Got knocked down a bunch of stairs by Gideon who is way stronger than Scott Skill *In the movie, helped defeat Roxie Richter. *Recieved training from Roxie. *Defeated eight clones of Winifred Hailey. *Defeated Knives Chau twice. *Took power back from Gideon in her mental subspace *Figured out a use for subspace that it’s creator Gideon hadn’t. *Aided in Gideon’s killing blow Weaknesses *Tends to run away from any fight she finds herself in, or lets Scott do all the work instead of her *She can be affected by The Glow, which amplifies her negative emotions. *Enemies can break out from Subspace if they destroy Ramona's bag. *Doesn’t fight much outside of the Beat-Em-Up game. Fun Facts *Her name is a reference to The Ramona Flowers band. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Scott Pilgrim Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Bat Users Category:Sword Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:North American Characters